1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board analyzer and analysis method, and in particular relates to a method for electromagnetic field analysis of a circuit board used in various kinds of electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit board (wiring board) design often has been done with the help of computer-based printed circuit board CAD (Computer Aided Design) (cf., JP H10-214281A). Despite the high degree of automation in CAD device-based printed circuit board design, it is also the fact that there still are quite a few things that cannot be designed properly if the designer is unskilled.
The design of a printed circuit board for a high frequency circuit has to be made with consideration given to the influence of parasitic effects (couplings) that depend on a wiring layout pattern on a circuit board, because inter-wiring interference may have a significant influence over the transmission characteristics. The amount of such inter-wiring interference can be analyzed by complicated computations based on an electromagnetic field analysis.
For example, in obtaining the amount of inter-wiring interference through an electromagnetic field analysis, such wiring that has a wiring pattern 1000 as illustrated in FIG. 16A cannot be subjected as-is to such an electromagnetic field analysis. The entire wiring pattern 1000 is thus, as illustrated in FIG. 16B, divided into meshes (which forms a wiring pattern 2000), an electromagnetic field analysis is performed on an analytical model composed of the cells obtained by the division, and the interaction among the individual cells is calculated; which completes the entire electromagnetic field analysis. The amount of inter-wiring interference can be obtained from the results of this entire electromagnetic field analysis.